my wife
by Rie Yunjaeyoosumin
Summary: Summary:Jaejoong,Junsu,Kibum,Sungmin dan Taemin adalah saudara mereka berumah tangga dan mempunyai anak kecuali Jaejoong yang baru menikah dua bulan yang kehidupannya tidak seperti rumah tangga saudara-saudaranya,ia disiksa,dipukuli dan diperlakukan seperti pembantu oleh suaminya sendiri Jung saudara-saudaranya ia berkata rumah tangganya baik-baik saja,Jaejoong tak ingin membuat ke


Pair:yunjae,yoosu,sibum,kyumin,2min

Chapter:oneshoot

Yaoi/bl,mpreg

Cast:Jung Yunho (23 Tahun)

Kim (jung) Jaejoong (22 tahun)

Park yoochun (25 tahun)

Kim junsu (25 tahun)

Choi siwon (25 tahun)

Kim kibum (24 tahun)

Cho kyuhyun (24 tahun)

Kim sungmin (23 tahun)

Choi minho (22 tahun)

Kim taemin (21 tahun)

SHIM (JUNG)CHANGMIN (4 TAHUN)

Summary:Jaejoong,Junsu,Kibum,Sungmin dan Taemin adalah saudara mereka berumah tangga dan mempunyai anak kecuali Jaejoong yang baru menikah dua bulan yang kehidupannya tidak seperti rumah tangga saudara-saudaranya,ia disiksa,dipukuli dan diperlakukan seperti pembantu oleh suaminya sendiri Jung saudara-saudaranya ia berkata rumah tangganya baik-baik saja,Jaejoong tak ingin membuat keempat saudaranya khawatir ….

Jae POV

"KIM JAEJOONG KELUAR KAU,BUATKAN AKU MAKANAN SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Yunho, keluar kamar kulihat ia duduk dengan wajah angkuh,padahal waktu kami masih pacaran sikapnya tidak seperti itu tapi entah sejak kapan ia berubah saat kematian Ahra,noonanya sikapnya seperti ini hatiku sakit dan ingin menangis.

"DARIMANA SAJA KAMU INI HAAH,NAMJA PABO!" bentak Yunho padaku.

**PLAKKK**

**BRUGG**

**BRUGG**

Inilah yang selalu kuterima setiap aku lama datana dipukul,disiksa,dan hanya bisa menanngis dan menangis melihat nasibku ini.

"Mian…..Yun aku tadi baru selesai mandi,tolong jang pukul aku lagi hikk….hikk… appo ?"kataku pada yunho sambil menangis dan meringis tidak tahan… aku ingin pergi dari rumah ini.

END JAE POV

Pagi-pagi sekali saeorang namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong mengendap-ngendap untuk keluar dari rumah akhirnya ia berhasil keluar,ia menekadkan diri untuk tidak ingin kembali lagi ke rumah tersebut yang menyimpan kenangan tersebut padahal ia sedang hamil 1 Yunho belum mengetahui itu Yunho sedang mabuk dan memaksa Jaejoong untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Tampak seorang namja tampan baru bangun tidurnya dan ingin mandi tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat disebelahnya kosong ia berpikir mungkin istri yang dicintainya tersebut berada di dapur dan menuju kamar sebenarnya tidak membenci Jaejoong,sikapnya berubah kejam seperti ini karena dulu waktu ingin pulang ke apartemennya ia melihat Jaejoong berduaan dengan Tiffany yang tak lain adalah teman kampusnya yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya dan juga menurut teman-temannya yeoja itu menyukai itu juga ia melihat Jaejoong mencium kening Tiffany,yang membuat Yunho terbakar api cemburu sampai saat mengetehui Tiffany adalah kakak sepupu Jaejoong yang pindahan dari Amerika.

Yunho POV

Saat ini aku berjalan menuja dapur untuk sarapan,saat sampai dimeja tidak ada makanan,langsung aku mencari Joongie tapi tidak -tiba aku melihat sebuah surat yang membuatku menyesal.

**Dear:Jung Yunho**

**Saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada dirumah,mianhe aku meninggalkanmu jujur aku sudah tidak tahan atas perlakuanmu selama ini dan aku berpikir kau sangat membenciku sampai kau memperlakukanku seperti berpikir kemana Yunho yang baik,lembut,ramah,suka menggodaku tapi kenapa ia berubah kejam seperi sakit dan menangis,sakit rasanya Yun kumohon kembalilah seperti Yunho yang kukenal…**

**Istrimu**

**Jung (Kim) Jaejoong**

Saat ini aku mencari bahkan menelepon hyung dan menelepon Junsu hyung….

"KAU APAKAN ADIKKU HINGGA KABUR HAAAH NAMJA JELEK ?"bentak Junsu hyung aku salah dan menyesal

"Mianhe,aku salah sudah memperlakukannya tidak baik." kataku dengan nada menyesal

"Kau fikir dengan meminta maaf pada kami kau bisa mengembalikan Joongie haah,aku menyesal sudah menyetujui pernikahan kalian kalau akhirnya jadi begini." kata Kibum hyung dengan nada dingin Junsu sudah berkumpul Junsu,Yoochun,Kibum,Siwon,Sungmin,Kyuhyun,Taemin dan mendapat kabar dari Junsu bahwa Jaejoong menghilang saat ini mereka sedang panic tidak mengetahui keberadaan dan nasib Jaejoong saat ini.

"Maafkan aku hyungdeul aku khilaf,aku dibutakan api cemburu saat melihat Tiffany berduaan dengan Jaejoong ?"kataku dengan penuh menyesal

"Apa yang kau katakan kau cemburu dengan tiffany,.kau tau Tiffany adalah sepupu kami yang baru pulang dari Amerika,kau salah paham ?"kata Sungmin hyung menjelaskan sambil menggendong anaknya.

**DEG**

Apa yang Sungmin hyung katakana Tiffany adalah sepupunya dari Amerika.

"Jung apabila Jaejoong tidak pulang sampai besok malam kau tidak akan kumaafkan,ingat itu." kata Siwon hyung.

Delapan bulan Kemudian

Seorang namja cantik dengan perut buncitnya sedang berada ditaman mukanya sangat pucat hingga ada suara lembut ia adalah Jessica dan Tiffany.

"Sedang apa kau disini Joongie?" kata Tiffany noona

"Benar kata Fanny unnie sedang apa Joongie disini,cuaca mala mini sangat dingin kami khawatir kau lihat wajahmu pucat sekali,ayo kita masuk kerumah." kata Jessica noona dengan nada tau kedua sepupunya tersebut sangat khawatir akan kondisi tubuhnya yang sangat lemah semenjak menemukan Jaejoong pingsan didepan pintu rumah mereka.

"Ne noona." kata Jaejoong.

Siang harinya,Jaejoong sedang jalan-jalan untuk menenangkan pikirannya karena ia terus dilarang noonanya untuk jangan jalan-jalan jauh dan kerja yang sangat posesif terhadap tiba-tiba ia merindukan suaminya,Jung tidak tau bagaimana kabar dan keadaan Yunho semenjak ia kabur dari rumah suaminya'dirinya juga merindukan -tiba ia mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya….

"Jooooooooongieeeeeee!" teriak seseorang diseberang itu adalah suara Choi Minho,sahabat sekaligus adik ipar atau suami dari Kim Taemin,adik pun menghampiri Jaejoong

"Minho,apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"katanya sambil tersenyum menjawab Minho malah memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Kau kemana saja selama ini,kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu bahkan Yunho hyung hampir gila karena memikirkanmu dan ia sempat melakukan bunuh diri dengan melukai tangannya sekarang ia berada dirumahnya karena ia ia tidak mau dibawa kerumah sakit." kata Minho dengan nada getir.

**DEG**

Mata Jaejoong membulat,mendengar penututuran Minho tentang mata Jaejoong meleleh dan dadanya sakit,ia ingin bertemu Yunho sekarang.

"Minho antarkan aku ketempat Yunho sekarang juga,kumohon?" kata Jaejoong dengan suara pun mengangguk,saat hendak masuk tiba-tiba perutnya sangat sakit,ia pun mencoba berada dimobil ia meringis kesakitan tapi Minho tidak menyadarinya,saat ditengah perjalanan ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit tersebut.

Saat didepan parkiran rumah sakit seoul,alangkah terkejutnya Minho melihat Jaejoong keadaan pingsan dengan wajah pucat dan bertambah terkejut lagi melihat air ketuban cepat ia menggendong Jaejoong dan memanggil dokter,jaejoong pun segera ditangani pun menghubungi Taemin untuk memberitahukan bahwa Jaejoong sudah ditemukan,dokter yang menangani Jaejoong pun keluar.

"Maaf,apa anda keluarga pasien ?"Tanya sang dokter.

"Iya,saya adik iparnya bagaimana dengan kakak saya dok." Tanya Minho khawatir.

"Keadaan pasien kritis dan harus segera ditangani,tapi kami harus meminta persetujuan pada suami pasien untuk melakukan operasi untuk mengeluarkan janinnya kalau tidak akan mengancam keselamatan mereka berdua." jelas dokter tersebut.

**DEG**

Jantung Minho seakan berhenti berdetak,dalam pikirannya bagaimana ia memberitahu Yunho sementara Yunho saat ini kondisinya tidak stabil apalagi nanti mendengar kalau Jaejoong saat ini kritissolusinya jangan memberitahu Yunho pun mengambil handphone di kantong celana nya untuk menghubungi Junsu,kakak pertama Jaejoong.

Di dalam mimpi Yunho

"Dimana ini,kenapa disini gelap sekali." kata Yunho -tiba seberkas cahaya muncul di depannya dan ternyata itu Jaejoong,istrinya.

"Joongie….benarkah ini kau,sayang." kata Yunho dengan suara sangat merindukan Jaejoong dan menyesal atas sikapnya yang kasar pada sang pun mengangguk sambil langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

**Diruang operasi**

"Dok,detak jantung pasien menghilang ?"kata seorang sudah mengeluarkan jabang bayi dari perut Jaejoong yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Siapkan alat kejut jantung." kata seorang -kali sang dokter member alat kejut namun belum kembali juga detak Jantung dokter menyerah.

"Lepaskan alat-alat medis di tubuh pasien." kata hendak melepas alat medis,detak jantung Jaejoong kembali walau sangat lemah.

"Dok,detak jantung pasien kembali walau sangat lemah." kata sang perawat,yang bernama lengkap Victoria Song.

"Pasang kembali alat-alat medis pada tubuh pasien." kata sang dokter,yang bernama lengkap Choi Siwon.

**Kembali dalam mimpi Yunho**

**"Kemana saja kau saat ini,aku sangat merindukanmu kau tdak tau betapa cemasnya aku?" kata Yunho mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.**

**"Mianhe,saat itu hatiku sangat sakit atas perlakuanmu terhadapku kau tidak menganggapku sebagai istrimu melainkan pembantu ?"kata Jaejoong emosi."Kau tidak tau betapa sakitnya hatiku atas perlakuanmu dan aku terpaksa pergi dari rumah yang saat itu aku dalam keadaan hamil 1 bulan." kata Jaejoong.**

**"MWOOO….Kau hamil,maafkan aku yang bodoh ini tidak tau saat itu kau hamil,mianhe chagi." kata Yunho,ia tidak tau kalau saat itu Jaejoong hamil.**

**"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Yun,kumohon jangan lukai dirimu sudah mendengarnya dari Minho,dan lagi ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.**

**"Apa itu Jae ?"kata Yunho.**

**"Kumohon jaga dan sayangi uri aegya saat aku tidak ada,aku akan kembali padamu dan uri aegya." kata Jaejoong lagi.**

**"Apa maksudmu sayang,kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ?"kata Yunho heran,ia merasa perasaannya tidak enak saat istrinya berkata seperti pun perlahan menghilang dari hadapannya.**

**End In Dream**

"Jaejooooooooooong!" teriak Yunho saat akhirnya sadar sekarang dirinya berada dirumah -tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju kamar inapnya,ternyata itu adalah dua perawat yang ingin memeriksa pura-pura masih tidur,tiba-tiba suster tersebut berbiara…..

"Kau sudah mendengar cerita perawat Vicky,tentang operasi tadi ?"kata seorang perawat bernama Ji Yeon

"Ohh,tenang operasi melahirkan tadi ?"kata perawat satunya bernama Kwon Yuri.

"Ne,operasi namja cantik hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya kalau saja tadi ada keajaiban walau ia sekarang dengan keadaan koma sekarang,sungguh beruntung pria yang menjadi suaminya itu bisa mendapatkan namja itu sudah cantik dan memiliki keistimewaan yaitu bisa hamil." kata Ji Yeon mengatakan dengan panjang lebar.

"Ne,kau benar perawat Park sungguh beruntung pria jadi suaminya itu ngomong-ngomong siapa nama namja cantik itu ?"kata Yuri.

"Hmm,kalau tidak salah namanya Jung sudah selesai pemeriksaan pasien ini lebih baik kita periksa pasien lain." kata Ji Yeon menuju keluar ruangan Yunho bersama Yuri.

Saat kedua perawat itu sudah keluar,Yunhopun membuka sangat shock mendengar penjelasan disadari air mata meluncur dipipinya,sekarang yang ada dipikirannya ia harus mencari ruangan Jaejoong istrinya,ia pun mencabut infuse ditangannya dan segera keluar.

Tapi saat keluar ia berpapasan dengan Junsu,Yoochun,Kibum,Siwon,Sungmin,Kyuhyun,dan Taemin dilorong rumah sakit.

"hyung ?"panggil Yunho pada ada yang memanggil mereka menoleh dan menemukan Yunho dibelakang mereka.

"Yun,apa yang kau lakukan disini,kau tak boleh keluar kamar kondisimu belum stabil." kata mereka ingin melihat kondisi Jaejoong dan tidak ingin memberitahu Yunho dulu kalau ia tahu kondisinya semakin tetapi,Yunho menyadari gelagat aneh dari kakak dan adik iparnya tersebut.

"Aniya,aku ingin bertemu kalian disini dan aku melihat kalian terburu-buru apalagi gelagat kalian aneh,apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku ?"kata Yunho tajam.

tidak bisa berbohong lagi pada Yunho sudah ,Yoochun berbicara.

"Hmm,sebenar…nya …."

Skip Time

Saat ini Yunho berada diruangan Jaejoong,disini dia melihat sang istri matanya masih terpejam,wajahnya pucat,dan terpasang beberapa alat medis tidak terbayangkan kalau kondisi Jaejoong seperti ini,yaitu dalam keadaan koma.

"Joongie…..kenapa jadi seperti ini,maafkan aku." sesal Yunho

"Sudah Hyung,lebih kita berdoa saja agar Jae hyung cepat sadar." kata Taemin,adik Jaejoong.

"Taemin benar,Yun lebih baik kau berdoa dan kalau bisa lihat anakmu diruang bayi dia pasti ingin merasakan pelukan orang tuanya." kata Kyuhyun.

**TOKKK**

**TOKKK**

"Maaf,mengganggu saya ingin mengantarkan bayi nyonya Jung ?"kata seorang perawat sambil membawa box bayi.

"Iya,silahkan." kata Yoochun.

"Saya tnggal dulu." kata perawat tersebut mengundurkan diri.

"Yunho,lihatlah anakmu sangat mirip kau kecuali mata dan bibirnya mirip ingin member dia nama siapa ?"Kata Junsu menyerahkan bayi tersebut pada Yunho.

"Akan kuberi nama ia Jung Changmin." kata Yunho.

**Empat Tahun Kemudian**

Yunho POV

Tak terasa empat tahun sudah dua bulan lagi ulang tahun Changmin yang keempat,tapi hampir empat tahun juga Jaejoong masih sekarang ada didepan TK untuk menjemput Changmin pulang sekolah,Changmin wajahnya mirip denganku tapi sifatnya sangat mirip Jaejoong apalagi kau dia marah atau cemberut sangat kalau kau ada disini pastibangga meihatnya,cepatlah sadar sayang kami merindukanmu.

APPA!" teriak seorang anak kecil padaku,ia adalah Jung Changmin.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi langsung masuk ke mobil dan diperjalanan ia bercerita tentang apa saja yang ia lakukan disekolah.

Aku menghentikan mobilku diparkiran rumah sakit.

"Minnie,mau ikut appa ke dalam ?"kataku.

"ne,tapi untuk apa kita kesini appa ?"Tanya Changmin baru kali ini ku bawa ke rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong di rawat selama ini,aku takut anakku sedih melihat keadaan umma nya.

"Disini tempat umma tinggal selama appa baru membawamu sekarang,apa Minnie mau bertemu umma." jelasku pada Changmin.

"Tentu appa Minnie mau beltemu umma,Miinie ingin melihat wajah umma ?"kata Changmin senang.

**Diruang Jaejoong**

**CKLEKK**

Pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong ku buka menampilkan sosok namja cantik yang terbaring dengan wajah pucat tapi bagiku dia seperti putrid tidur.

"Hai,chagi hari ini aku membawa Changmin anak karena baru membawa Changmin ke sini ?"kata Yunho dengan nada Sendu.

"Hai,umma maaf Changmin balu datang ke gala-gala appa baru membawa Minnie bertemu umma." kata Changmin dengan wajah cemberut,mirip sekali dengan Jaejoong kalau cemberut.

"Umma cepat bangun ya,kalau umma bangun nanti buatkan Min makanan yang banyak kata appa makanan umma sangat enak ?"kata Changmin.

Kau dengar Jae,dia ingin kau cepat bangun kami sangat juga merindukan senyummu,tawamu,wajah cemberutmu.

"Minnie lebih baik kita pulang,umma juga ingin siang setelah pulang sekolah kita jenguk umma lagi?" Janjiku pada Minnie.

"Allaso,tapi appa janji ya becok setelah Minnie pulang sekolah." Kata mengangguk tanda mengiyakan kata-katanya.

Kamipun beranjak pulang,sebelum itu aku menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengecup keningnya."Cepatlah bangun Chagi." beranjak dari kamarnya bersama Changmin.

END YUNHO POV

**Tengah malam**

**Rumah Sakit Seoul**

Seorang namja cantik yang tengah tertidur cukup lama yaitu Jaejoong menggerakkan jari-jarinya dan setelah itu membuka melihat sekelilingnya dan menebak kalau dia terbaring di rumah bangkit dari tidurnya dan melepas alat-alat medis ditubuhnya dan infuse ditangannya dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Yun…ho." kata Jaejoong pelan.

**Pagi Hari di Jung Corp**

Setelah mengantar Changmin ke sekolah,Yunho langsung menuju kantor karena ada rapat mendadak pagi ini dan sialnya ternyata handphonenya low dikantor ia langsung menuju ruang rapat dan meminta maaf pada kliennya atas terkejutnya ternyata salah satu kliennya adalah Bae Seul Gi,orang yang dulu mengejar-ngejar Yunho untuk jadi pacarnya saat ia baru berpacaran dengan Jaejoong waktu SMA dan Yunho masih sangat membenci yeoja tersebut karena suatu ia istirahat dikantin bersama Jaejoong,Karam,Mika,Boa,Kangta,Yoona dan Taecyeon tiba-tiba Seul Gi dating dan memberikan Jaejoong minuman soda yang ternyata sudah diberi racun didalam minuman tersebut dan tanpa curiga Jaejoong menerimanya tanpa curiga terhadap yeoja yeoja itu pergi Jaejoong pun meminum pemberian Seul Gi dan dalam hitungan detik tubuh Jaejoong ambruk dipelukan Yunho dengan mulut berbusa dan tubuhnya -tiba dating seorang Yeoja yang ternyata Tiffany yang mengatakan kalau ia melihat Seul Gi memasukkan sesuatu diminuman dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri selama empat hari,dan saat itu Yunho sangat membenci Seul Gi dan mendengar nama Yeoja itu saja membuat Yunho jijik dan ingin membunuhnya.

**Ruang Rapat**

Rapat berlangsung selama satu setengah jam dan membuat Yunho risih karena terus ditatap Seul Gi dan setelah rapat ia bergegas keluar.

"Yunho oppa,tunggu aku." kata Seul Gi menghentikan Yunho dengan menahan lengannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU,YEOJA SIALAN." teriak Yunho yang langsung mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Yunho ada apa keu teriak-teriak?" kata Yoochun yang dibelakangnya ada Tiffany dan menatap Seul Gi dengan sinis saat ini dan Sungmin menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan tau perbuatan yeoja itu dari Tiffany.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari kantor ini yeoja jahat,disini bukan tempat untuk yeoja jalang seperti kau?" kata Tiffany dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tiffany benar lebih baik kau pergi dari kantor ini di sini tidak cocok untuk yeoja pembunuh sepertimu." kata Sungmin sengan nada sinis.

"MWOO….pembunuh apa maksudnya ?"kata Yoochun kaget.

"Biar ku jelaskan nanti di rumah." kata Tiffany.

"Lebih kita tinggalkan yeoja ini melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku jijik dan ingin muntah,ayoo." kata Yunho meninggalkan Seul Gi diikuti Sungmin,Tiffany dan Yoochun.

Seul Gi yang merasa dipermalukan oleh Yunho,SungmiN dan Tiffany merasa sangat kesal dan tdak menyangka bahwa mereka masih mengingat ia merasa heran apa hubungan Tiffany dan Jaejoong bukannya ia selingkuhan Jaejoong pikir Seul Gi.

**Di Ruangan Yunho**

"Kenapa yeoja ini datang lagi,dassar pembunuh?" kata Yunho dengan nada marah.

"Benar,rasanya ingin kusingkirkan dia dari bumi ini ?"kata Tiffany dengan nada sinis."Apabila ia mengganggu kehidupan kita lagi jangan harap ia bisa melihat matahari besok." kata Tiffany tersenyum melihat senyum itu pasti bergidik ngeri.

**Siang harinya**

"Yoochun bisa kau jemput Changmin di TK katakan padanya sore saja menjenguk Jaejoong karena appanya sibuk." kata Yunho,Yoochun pun mengangguk dan keluar ruangan bersama Tiffany karena ingin mengerjakan beberapa tugas diruangannya.

Saat hendak makan siang dikantin kantor,tiba-Seul Gi dating dan memeluk lengannya dengan manja.

"Oppa…aku merindukanmu selama ini?" kata Seul Gi manja.

"Le…paskan tangan kotormu dari lenganmu jalang."kata Yunho medesis

"Tidaaaak….sebelum oppa menjadi kekasihku?" rengek Seul Gi

"Tidak akan Jalang karena aku sudah bahagia bersama istri dan anakku." jelas Yunho.

"Mwooo…Kau sudah menikah dengan siapa jagan bilang oppa menikah dengan namja aneh itu ?"ucap Seul yang merasa Jaejoong,istrinya di sebut namja aneh oleh yeoja itu pun langsung menamparnya dengan keras.

**PLAAAAK**

Suara tamparan cukup keras yang diterima oleh Seul Gi,ia langsung memegang pipinya yang memerah dan terlihat sudut bibirnya berdarah akibat tamparan keras dari Yunho -tiba Yunho Menjambak rambut Seul Gi dengan kasar membuat yeoja itu meringis kesakitan

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan isriku macam-macam jangan harap kau bisa melihat matahari esok pagi,mengerti." ancam membuat Seul Gi Seul Gi hendak pergi tiba-tiba ia hendak terjatuh,sebelum terjatuh ia secara tidak sengaja menarik tangan Yunho dan akhirnya keduanya terjatuh dengan Yunho menindih yeoja pun langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat kejadian tersebut yaitu Jaejoong dan mengira Yunho sudah melupakannya dan tidak mencintainya lagi,air mata pun meluncur di kedua mata indah tersebut akhirnya ia pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut yang membuat hatinya sakit.

**Di Kantin**

"Yun,ini handphone mu sudah ku cash baterai nya ?"kata Yoochun.

"Gommawo,Chun." kata pun menghidupkan handphone dan saat sudah menghidupkannya ada sebuah panggilan dari rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong Yunho mengangkat terdengar suara orang panic sang dokter yng menelepon Yunho menjelaskan bahwa Jaejoong tidak ada dikamarnya saat seorang perawat ingin memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong tadi pagi,dokter menjelaskan bahwa ia menelepon berkali-kali tapi handphone Yunho tidak penjelasan dokter di telepon Yunho terkejut bukan main kalau Jaejoong menghilang dan sampai saat ini belum ditemukan,ia pun mematikan ada yang tidak beres Yoochun pun mengikuti Yunho keluar kantin.

"Yunho,ada apa ?" kata Yoochun penasaran.

"Jaejoong menghilang dari rumah sakit." jawab Yunho.

"Mwooo….Bagaimana mungkin,keadaan Jaejoong masih koma." kata Yoochun mereka berjalan ada seorang security memanggil mereka dan mengatakan kalau nyonya Jung datangdan pergi sambil berpikir Jaejoong sudah salah paham akibat kejadian tadi siang.

Malam Harinya

Sudah seharian Yunho keliling kota Seoul untuk mencari Jaejoong tapi hasilnya nihil,Jaejoong belum juga hendak pulang ke rumahnya untuk melanjutkan pencarian besok pagi,ia melihat sosok yang dia cari seharian ini duduk di halte bus dengan pakaian rumah sakit dan wajah yang pun keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sigap Yunho langsung membopongnya menuju mobil dan membaringkan Jaejoong di jok belakang,selama perjalanan Yunho focus pada jalanan Seoul sesekali menatap jok belakang tempat Jaejoong tertidur.

Sesampai dirumah ia langsung menggendong Jaejoong,dirumahnya ada Changmin yang ditemani Kyuhyun,Sungmin ,Siwon dan Kibum untuk menunggu Yunho luar pun terbuka yang menampakkan Yunho yang sedang menggendong Jaejoong yang berada diruangan tersebut pun terkejut melihat Jaejoong,mereka pikir Jaejoong masih dirumah sakit keadaan koma.

"Yunho,kenapa kau bawa Jaejoong ke ia masih dirumah sakit ia masih koma?" ucap Kibum heran.

"Jaejoong menghilang dari rumah sakit pagi tadi dan aku seharian ini mencarinya,dan menemukannya di halte bus keadaan tertidur dan tampaknya ia demam." kata Yunho menjelaskan.

"MWOOO,kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami tahu Jaejoong adalah adik kami apapun yang menyangkut Jaejoong adalah urusan kami juga." ucap Kyuhyun menceramahi diangguki ketiga saudaranya.

"Mian,saat itu aku panic dan yang yang dipikiranku saat itu adalah Jaejoong sampai aku lupa memberitahu kalian tapi Yoochun sudah mengetahuinya saat dikantor tadi." kata Yunho,ia pun menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya untuk membaringkan Jaejoong dikasur,dan mengambil sebuah air dan handuk kecil untuk mengompress istrinya tersebut.

**Pagi Harinya**

Matahari baru terbit tampak seorang namja cantik mengerjabkan mata ia merasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya ia melihat seorang namja tampan tidur sambil duduk dan menggenggam tangannya ada pergerakan pada tangan yang digenggamnya ia pun terbangun dan menatap Jaejoong yang juga menatapnya,merekapun sebuah sura memecahkan kesunyian tersebut.

"Yun….ho ini benar-benar kau ?"ucap Jaejoong memegang pipi suaminya dengan dengan lembut menandakan ini benar-benar bukan mimpi.

"Ne,ini benar aku suamimu chagi." ucap Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong, ia langsung mendapat pelukan dari sang istri,ia pun membalas pelukan sang istri.

"Bogoshippo honey hiks….hiks….?" Isak Jaejoong

"Aku juga chagi,setiap hari aku dan Changmin berharap agar kau cepat doaku terkabul dan maafkan aku ats sikap kasarku dulu,aku dibutakan api cemburu melihat kau dan Tiffany aku tidak tahu kalau dia adalah kakak sepupumu dari Amerika Chagi dan juga aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan yeoja itu dia menarikku saat ingin jatuh." ucap Yunho menjelaskan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dan juga maaf aku langsung menyimpulkan kalau kau selingkuh dan melupakanku hiks…..hiks….." ucap Jaejoong terisak.

"Sudah Jae jangan menangis lagi bagiku mendengar suaramu dank au berada disampingku sudah cukup." kata sedang melaepas rindu tiba-tiba…..

"APPAAAAAAA." teriakan seorang anak kecil dan masuk ke kamar sang appa.

"Nuguya ?" kata Changmin melihat Jaejoong sosok yang asing bagi Changmin berduaan dengan appa nya.

"Changmin dia umma mu chagi masa kau lupa padahal kemarin kau menjenguk umma." ucap Yunho sambil penjelasan Yunho Changmin langsung memeluk Jaejoong,ummanya yang sering ia lihat di foto saja sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"Hiks… Min kangen sama umma." isak Changmin dipelukan Jaejoong.

"umma juga chagi,mian selama ini umma tidak ada disampingmu kau pasti kesepian." ucap Jaejoong sambil mendekap Changmin erat seakan tidak ingin pemandangan dihadapannya mau tak mau Yunho pun tersenyum ia sangt merindukan adegan ini.

Siang Harinya kediaman Keluarga Kim mendapat telepon yang memberitahu bahwa Jaejoong sudah sembuh dan sekarang berada dirumah Yunho, berita tersebut saudara-saudara Jaejoong menuju kediaman Jung dan Orang tua Jaejoong yang saat ini berada di Jepang langsung pulang ke Korea mendengar Jaejoong,anak kesayangannya yang selalu mereka jaga telah sadar dari komanya selama empat tahun,mereka sangat merindukan namja cantik mendengar putra cantik tersebut mengalami koma mereka sangat shock dan saat itu berencana membawa putranya keluarga negeri untuk diobati dancepat sadar namun,karena putra-putranya yang lain dan Yunho tidak setuju mereka langsung mengurungkan niatnya itu,mereka juga sangat merindukan cucu mereka yang tampan yaitu Changmin.

Di Bandara

"Hannie… cepat kita kesana aku sangt ingin melihat putra kesayanganku itu ?"kata seorang namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Kim Heechul.

"Sabar Chullie jangan terburu-buru,kita juga pasti kesana." kata seorang namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Kim Hangeng atau Hankyung.

**Keluarga Jung**

**TING TONG**

**TING TONG**

Bel berbunyi dikediaman Jung,Yunho pun membukakan pintu saat membuka pintu ia melihat Junsu,Kibum,Sungmin,Taemin,Yoochun,Siwon,Kyuhyun,d an Minho.

"Hai,hyungdeul dan Taemin ada apa siang-siang dating kesini ?"kata Yunho.

"Tentu saja kami ingin menjenguk uri Joongie." kata Junsu langsung masuk tanpa permisi membuat Yunho kesal dan beberapa saudaranya menghela napas melihat kelakuan Junsu.

"JOOOOOONGIEEEEEEE!" teriak Junsu melengking membuat orang yang dipanggilnya langsung menutup telinga kalau ia langsung mengalami ketulian mendadak.

**PLAAAK**

Pukulan tersebut mendarat dikepala Junsu yang memukul tak lain adalah Choi Siwon.

"Yaa,hung kenapa kau memukulku ?"ucap Junsu tak terima ia dipukul oleh Siwon.

"Kau ingin membuat penghuni rumah ini tuli hmm,mendengar suaramu yang seperti lumba-lumba tertindas truk." Ucap Siwon menyindir.

"Apa kau bilang hyung,kau menyebut suara sexy ku seperti suara lumba-lumba ?"kata Junsu narsis.

"Mwo,suara sexy mimpi kau sexy darimana hmm ?"ucap Siwon tak mau dan Siwon dari dulu tak pernah akur mereka seperti kucing dan anjing,yang bisa melerainya hanya Jaejoong.

"Hyung sudahlah jangan bertengkar,ku kira selama empat tahun aku tidak ada kalian bisa akur tapi makin parah." ucap seseorang yang mereka kenal.

"Joooongieeeeee!" ucap mereka langsung memeluk Jaejoong dihadapan mereka.

"Hyu…..ng,sesak lepas….kan a…ku ?"kata Jaejoong terbata.

**PLAKK**

**PLAKK**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dikepala Junsu dan Siwon

"Appo." ringis mereka sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kalian ini ingin membuat Joongie koma lagi hahhh." ucap seorang namja cantik dihadapan mereka.

"Umma,mianhe kami sangat bahagia karena Joongie sudah sembuh." ucap yang tak lain adalah Kim Heechul hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan Anak dan menantunya,dengan segera ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang terdiam dan langsung sangan merindukan putranya tersebut selama empat tahun ini,bertahun-tahun ia ke luar negeri untuk mencari dokter untuk menyembuhkan putranya sangat overprotective terhadap putranya yang satu ini karena sejak lahir fisik Jaejoong sangat lemah dan sering sekali sakit-sakitan.

"Mianhe,saat kau koma umma dan appa tidak mendengar Joongie koma kami sangat shock dan mencari dokter di berbagai Negara dan sekarang umma bahagia melihat kau sudah sembuh." jelas Heechul pada Jaejoong.

"Joongie mengerti umma,mian selama ini membuat kalian khawatir." ucap Jaejoong sambil menunduk.

"Jangan berkata begitu sayang." ucap Heechul.

Semua keluarga berkumpul untuk makan siang dikediaman keluarga Jung untuk merayakan kesembuhan Jaejoong,mereka sangat bahagia bisa berkumpul seperti ini yang paling lahap makan adalah Changmin,anak pasangan Yunjae dan ada satu lagi yang paling lahap yaitu Sungmin,semua yang ada diruangan memandang Sungmin heran tidak biasanya ia makan sangat banyak.

"Min,tidak biasanya kau banyak makan nanti kau kau takut sekali gemukkan." kata Yoochun,tiba-tiba mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca dan langsung menangis,Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk sang istri untuk berhenti langsung mengambil botol susu Kyumin,anaknya dan langsung melemparnya kea rah Yoochun.

"Appo,apa yang kau lakukan evil ?"ucap Yoochun kesal.

"Gara-gara ucapanmu Minnieku menangis,dasar jidat lebar." kata hendak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun,tiba-tiba Sungmin langsung berlari kea rah dapur yang langsung diikuti suara orang muntah-muntah berasal dari dapur,beberapa menit kemudian muncul wajah Sungmin pucat.

"Kau kenapa Minnie,kau sakit kalau kau sakit lebih baik istirahat saja hyung takut penyakit anemiamu kambuh." kata Kibum cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa ini sudah biasa bahkan pagi hari yang parah." ucap Sungmin

"Kau sering muntah-muntah Minnie,kenapa ?"kata Kibum

"Sebenarnya Minnieku sedang hamil sudah satu bulan." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah chagi kau hamil ?"ucap Heechul.

"Ne umma." ucap Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Aigoo,aku yang lama menikah saja baru satu anak kapan su-ie hamil sudah hahh." desah Yoochun dan langsung mendapat "hadiah"dari sang istri.

"Paboo,kau ini dassar membuat malu saja." ucap Junsu kelakuan dua pasangan ini membuat yang ada di ruang makan tertawa.

"Selamat Hyung." ucap Yunjae hanya mengangguk.

Melihat kebahagiaan yang disini membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum,Jaejoong bersyukur bisa kembali dilingkungan keluarga dan Yunho juga bersyukur bisa melihat Jaejoong kembali disampingnya dengan senyum keluarganya yang membawa warna dikehidupannya bersama istri dan adanya cinta dan kasih sayang di tengah-tengah mereka.

END

maaf semuanya kalau ceritanya gaje,maklum baru pertama kali buat adalah ff saya yang pertama


End file.
